


She Said 'Shut Up And Dance With Me'

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Verse without a John... or a Hannah. </p><p>A little fluffy romance with a side of smut. </p><p>Not real at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Said 'Shut Up And Dance With Me'

Anton isn’t sure when they started flirting. He isn’t sure when he started to want to flirt back, but they do, she does, he does, together they become all the more openly teasing over the weeks. Ballroom is always subtle, gentle flirtation and romance, but the Latin becomes more and more flirtatious. 

They are supposed to dance a Salsa and Anton knows what this means. A trip to a club. They film, they dance together, letting the cameras get what they need but once the men have gone, leaving them to enjoy the rest of the night, Katie begins to almost rub herself against him, teasing, taunting him, a brightness to her eyes that challenges him to do something. 

He does. In the end. He takes her back outside, flags them both down a cab and they make their way home, to his house. She is shy when they finally get in, all the teasing is done and yet, stood here, in his hallway, she is flushed and shy. He kisses her first, hard, passionately. She, eventually, responds. He is careful with her, leads her upstairs slowly, taking his time to kiss and caress her, stroking her hair out of her eyes, gently removing clothing, every move in gentle, cautious. She, eventually, picks up his message and the flirting slips back to her. She is relaxed, teasing, her body finally revealed to him and beautiful. 

She shivers when he finally pulls her close. They are both naked now and she is flushed, excited and pleased but shy. He kisses her again, gently but passionately. She shivers, arches into his touch as his hands span her waist. He is quick to lift her, her legs easily encircling his waist. They have practiced this and he supports her perfectly, guiding her down carefully, ensuring she takes him in slowly, doesn’t hurt, doesn’t push, always careful and loving but still with the light of passionate lust in his eyes. They move together easily, he smiles, backs them to a wall and sets the pace. It takes very little to undo her completely, her body clenching around his, her breath breaking into soft pants of pleasure and moans. Moans so real and content that he is only slightly startled when she bites down on his shoulder, muffling a noise halfway between a moan and a scream. He smiles, he isn’t done and when she is able to breathe again he picks his pace back up. Soon, almost too soon, he too is coming undone, dragging her to a second release, stifling her scream with a kiss that is both demanding and sweet, claiming but not bruising. As they come down he moves them to the bed, settles with her in his lap and smiles when she lifts her head from his shoulder, pushing mussed hair back out of her eyes. 

She does it again in rehearsal the next day, the same effortless push back of hair and yet he is suddenly filled with an ache for her he never expected to feel. They continue to train but he can’t help his cheeky grin every time she blushes. Nobody expects him to be the one to have a romance with his partner, but then, he’s never had someone like Katie before.


End file.
